


Дом

by Bella_Pierce



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post Op
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Pierce/pseuds/Bella_Pierce
Summary: В конце концов, они были здесь. Они всё ещё были здесь.





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423795) by [darkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwood/pseuds/darkwood). 



В конце концов, они были здесь. Они _всё ещё_ были здесь.

Клэр осторожно опустилась на кровать, стараясь лишний раз не задевать синяки на рёбрах, в то время как Леон явно не относился к своим ранам так бережно, судя по тому, как он плюхнулся на другую сторону матраца позади девушки, заставив эту дешёвую вещь затрястись и пойти волнами.

— Не ложись, — предупредила Клэр. — Нужно снять одеяло.

— Если тут есть клопы, готовые путешествовать по нам автостопом, несмотря на то как мы пахнем, то тогда они полностью заслужили это право, — сказал Леон усталым голосом с ноткой иронии.

Клэр что-то невнятно промычала в ответ. Если бы она не чувствовала, что ей нужно буквально отбелить себя, чтобы стать чистой, то оценила бы шутку по достоинству. Сейчас же ей больше всего хотелось погрузиться в ванную, наполненную дезинфицирующим веществом, с жёсткой губкой. На некоторых синяках были ссадины, и Клэр была безумно рада, что отучила себя от привычки грызть ногти, потому что сейчас в её кутикуле и трещинах на ногтях было чёрт знает что.

— Эй, рыжая, — позвал Леон, пытаясь рукой найти на ощупь бедро девушки. Наконец его пальцы — всё ещё в опалённых и грязных тактических перчатках — наткнулись на её ремень и потянули на себя. Даже лёжа на спине и будучи вымотанным, Кеннеди был достаточно силён и упрям, чтобы подтащить обе ноги Клэр к себе. Прокряхтев, Леон повернулся на бок и прижался лицом к спине девушки, там, где задралась её футболка.

Щетина парня кололась, однако — даже неожиданно для самой Клэр — ей нравилось это ощущение. Она уже успела позабыть, что такое щекотка, поэтому совершенно не ожидала от самой себя, что начнёт хихикать.

— Мы выжили, — сказала Редфилд, опуская руку поверх руки, обхватившей её талию.

Леон кивнул, прижимаясь губами к её коже, и девушка ощутила, как его волосы мягко потерлись о неё, и это ощущение ей тоже понравилось, потому что даже внутренности монстров не могли лишить волосы парня их необычной мягкости.

— Поэтому я тут подумывал, — сказал Кеннеди, и его жёсткая щетина царапала спину Клэр, потому что он говорил ей прямо в позвоночник, — после того как мы выспимся...

Провалиться в глубокий сон, граничащий с коматозным состоянием, было просто верхом блаженства в данный момент. Клэр не могла вспомнить, какой сегодня день, не говоря уже о том, который час, но, учитывая, что за окном было солнце, это могло обозначать, что сейчас был день, так ведь?

— Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Да, — ответила девушка, потому что понятия не имела, знал ли Леон о том, что она просто задумалась, или же был настолько уставшим, что потерял нить своих рассуждений.

— После того как выспимся, мы должны взять отпуск.

— Мы с тобой не умеем отдыхать, — ответила Клэр и почувствовала, как тёплая рука скользнула по талии и притянула её ещё сильнее к Кеннеди, заставив девушку зашипеть от боли. — Рёбра.

— Тогда ляг как надо, и мне не придётся делать тебе больно.

— Кобура, — ответила Клэр. — И мне действительно нужен душ, чувствую себя просто отвратительно.

— Ты идеальна, — возразил Леон, притягивая девушку к себе. — Я сниму всё, что мешает, только если ты ляжешь поближе.

— Это ты обычно говоришь девушкам? — фыркнула Клэр, но всё-таки придвинулась ближе, радуясь, что находится в горизонтальном положении, радуясь, что пара рук обвилась вокруг неё, стоило ей вытянуться рядом с Леоном на дерьмовом покрывале и не менее дерьмовом матраце.

— Только тем, что привожу домой, — прошептал Кеннеди на ухо девушке, помогая ей снять кобуру. — И тем, которым готовлю завтрак.

Находясь в достаточно осознанном состоянии, чтобы помнить, что пистолеты заряжены, Клэр приподнялась и опустила кобуру на пол рядом с кроватью.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь готовил завтрак?

— Приготовлю после того, как выспимся, — твёрдо сказал Леон, словно это уже произошло.

— Конечно, — протянула Клэр, снова придвигаясь к парню. — Другими словами: я принесу тебе круассан из кондитерской?

— Другими словами: мы возьмем отпуск, в котором будет самый обыкновенный в мире лофт, — сказал Леон, целуя Клэр в шею, — и я приготовлю тебе завтрак. И я действительно хорошо готовлю завтраки.

— Всегда есть причина, по которой мужчины хороши в приготовлении завтраков.

— Потому что это легко?

Клэр усмехнулась и осторожно обняла Леона в ответ. Парень подвинулся, чтобы девушке было удобно, и замер, превращаясь в тёплый камень, на котором приятно лежать.

Здесь не было прочной входной двери или частокола с распылителем, как на обложках журналов по цветоводству. Не было света по всему периметру, не было заряженного дробовика под кроватью в зоне досягаемости. Были только он и она и пять пистолетов на четыре руки.

Это был не тот дом, о котором думают многие люди; был просто тёплый парень, сжимающий её в своих объятиях, и Клэр ничего другого и не хотела.

Даже если они пахнут слишком отвратительно и для клопов.


End file.
